A Spotted Halloween
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: When Marinette decided to win Adrien's heart as Ladybug, starting this Halloween, she should have known it could only mean trouble. Meanwhile Gabriel finds himself in a dire need for a costume, but there are only red pants in his closet. Halloween crack for Remasa. Contains Ladrien.


_Author's Note: This is a gift for Remasa, to chase away the post-spoiler sadness. Happy Halloween._

 _(This hasn't been betaed. I did my best, but forgive me if there are still typos left)._

* * *

 **A Spotted Halloween**

Marinette knew she was being stupid, but she couldn't help herself. This was a perfect occasion, too good to let it pass. This was, she mused, the only way she would be able to actually talk to Adrien, present herself as funny, spontaneous and sweet. This was the day she would go to that perfect storm of a blond god, who held hostage not only her heart but apparently also the connection between her mouth and brain, and she would rock his world in turn.

Or at least talk to him.

There was only one teeny tiny detail that a very annoyed Tikki had pointed out. She wasn't exactly herself. It was Ladybug spying on the mansion from the roof opposite to Adrien's room. It would also be Ladybug who would put on silly flashing pumpkin headband and knock on Adrien's window calling "Trick or treat, hot stuff!" Marinette choked at that thought alone, but she kept her resolve. She could do this. She would. Faced with constant friendzoning the boy had put her through she decided to employ her Ladybug charm and hoped to win his heart this way. Once she claimed that sunshine child and his kissable lips as hers, she would work out the details. Or at least get enough kisses to last her through the rest of her lonely Adrienless life.

This time she would make it quick, make it seem like a Halloween prank. Create a pretext and invite herself for a next visit. Then excuse herself and run to Alya, where they were supposed to get dressed for a bit of trick-or-treating and Juleka's scare-or-screech party. That was the plan. She turned the flashing pumpkins on and reached for her yoyo. She carefully aimed it for the mansion's roof and jumped.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste thought he heard something hitting the wall outside. He wasn't sure. He made much noise himself rummaging through his desk in vain attempt to locate a fabrics catalogue.

'Nathalie, did you hear-' the command rolled of his tongue without his brain really participating. He was halfway through when he remembered that his staff had the rest of the day off as well as next day's La Toussaint.

He sighed and made a beeline to his assistant's desk, to check on security feed. The red warning light was blinking, so apparently he heard right. One quick look at the screens and he established there was someone at the door, hesitantly reaching for the intercom. Gabriel didn't recognize the person but they held a hanging dress bag, careful not to damage it.

Strange. The designer didn't recall any occasion that might justify such a late delivery. He most certainly already had all the garments needed for the next few days. Nathalie took care of that. Curiosity took the better of him and he pressed the button letting the messenger in.

* * *

Meanwhile, one floor above Gabriel's only son was having a heart attack. He just came out of shower, a place he had somehow gotten to associate with the love of his life, just to find the said love peeking curiously through his window. For some reason she was wearing a headband with two pumpkins on springs, that bobbed up and down every time she moved her head.

Thank god it was rather chilly so he put on some clothes before going out of the bathroom, otherwise things might have gotten awkward really quickly.

Instead they got awkward slowly and painfully. Adrien rushed to the window to let Ladybug inside. She squeaked when his face appeared right in front of her. It was dark in his room so she didn't see him coming. Startled, she lost her grip on the frame and would fall to the ground if it weren't for Chat's reflexes. He caught her at the last second and hauled her inside. They ended up in a tangled heap on the carpet.

Ladybug somehow managed to scramble to her feet and pick Adrien up. He couldn't help to notice, she was almost as red as her mask.

'H-hey!' She squeaked in a manner that was extremely familiar. 'Huff stuff! Truck or trip!'

Adrien blinked as Ladybug put a spotted hand over her mouth and stifled a nervous giggle.

'What?'

His guest huffed and stomped her leg, which made the pumpkins on her head bob excitedly. With those antennas she looked even more like a bug. He chuckled at the thought. Had he been transformed he would undoubtedly tease his partner about that. The idea was very tempting, but he probably shouldn't. Ah, who was he kidding.

'Hey, Ladyboo!'

She gasped, beet red by know, disbelief and suspicion flashing through her face. Her eyes flared and by the prickling of his thumbs he knew that whatever she would say next, it would the epitome of sass. Alas Ladybug never got to deliver the line as the door to Adrien's room burst open and his father walked in, holding a dress bag in his arms.

'Adrien, a messenger brought this for you,' he said, inspecting the contents of the bag. 'Did you order a costume for Halloween?' he faltered seeing his son next to Ladybug under his own roof.

If Adrien thought he had suffered from heart attack at the sight of Ladyboo outside his windows, now he probably had a stroke. His left eye was pulsing, and his hands clenched into fists as he tried to think of anything, any explanation at all. Clearly Ladybug was thinking of something to say herself, but Adrien beat her to it.

'Ah, father. Thank you,' he decided to play for time and act as if nothing extraordinary happened. 'I was waiting for it. Have you checked if it's any good?'

Ladybug and Gabriel gaped at him, temporarily muted by his audacity, so he soldiered on.

'Ah, you see, we were just getting ready to head up to that trick-or-treat thing and then to Juleka's party,' he approached his father, gently taking the costume out of his hands. 'Let me just put this on, and we'll be going.'

There was a chance, albeit really tiny, that his father would buy this half explanation as he never bothered to take interest in Adrien's friends. The boy unzipped the bag and took his Ladybug's costume out. And that probably was his mistake.

Gabriel looked at the garment in his hands and then his gaze travelled to the spotted girl clearly sporting the same outfit. He returned his questioning stare at Adrien pursing his lips.

'Two Ladybugs?' He asked in his usual reserved tone. 'Was that on purpose?'

'Ah, yes,' Ladybug finally regained her voice. 'You see, sir, the theme for Juleka's party is superheroes, and there's only so many really cool ones,' she explained, giggling like a teen. She also performed that cute butt wiggle Adrien knew she always did when she was anxious.

'I see,' Gabriel's brow furrowed. He cast a glance at Adrien who managed to get into his suit and was now fighting with the hidden zipper. 'Well, it seems to me, that your costume is much more realistic than the one my son had commissioned. Congratulations are in order, mademoiselle…?'

Adrien swore his heart stopped right then and time slowed down. He could hear his father delivering the praise spiced with inquiry. He could hear Ladybug's sharp intake of breath. But all that was muffled, as if they were all talking under water. _A name._ Ladybug needed a name. A plausible name that his father wouldn't question. His brain had probably short-circuited a few times by then, but that last spark left him with a solution as a face popped into his mind. Blue eyes, dark pigtails, hitherto it never occurred to him how similar to Ladybug she looked like. His just a friend might possibly be as big a fan of the heroine as he was,if she even styled her hair the same way. And Ladybug clearly knew her at least since Evilustrator.

'Marinette!' he exclaimed, hoping that Ladybug would play along. 'Father, do you remember Marinette? She's in my class.'

Gabriel grunted and tilted his head. It didn't look as if he was buying it. Ladybug stammered something inaudibly and Adrien once again decided to come to the rescue.

'She won your hat contest. The derby hat one?'

'Indeed,' the older man drawled, finally a sparkle of recognition in his eyes. 'Well, I must say, you're talented enough to make more than just hats, mademoiselle Marinette. I'm not an expert on heroes, of course,' something bordering sinister flashed through his face before it dissolved into a mild smile, 'but this looks like the next best thing to the real deal.'

Ladybug's face was a mix of daze and horror, but she finally managed to get a hold on her tongue. Clearly she saw through Adrien's charade and decided to keep it up. 'T-thank you, sir!' she stuttered in a voice that could have as well been Marinette's. How did she pull it off was beyond him. 'It means a lot coming from you.'

'Ah, father, we'll be going now,' Adrien said completing his look with a red spotted mask. 'We don't want to keep our friends waiting.' He wanted to take Ladybug out of his room and his house as fast as possible. The look his father cast them suddenly became very disturbing.

'Wait,' Gabriel called. 'Will you be walking alone?'

'Yes?' the boy ventured. He already had his father's permission to go out that night. That shouldn't have been an issue now.

'May I join you?' the older man asked. _Asked_. Adrien didn't remember the last time his father asked for something instead of demanding it. The boy looked helplessly at Ladybug, whose eyes were currently as big as saucers.

'Um,' she bit her lip. 'I'm s-sure you'd only get b-bored,' she waved her hand dismissively. 'We'll be walking a lot and eating candy and such,' she rambled.

'Yes, father,' Adrien didn't like this idea. At all. 'It will be just a few people from school, in silly costumes, no adults. Nothing really interesting for you.'

The corners of Gabriel's lips quirked in a smile, that to Adrien was a bit on a sly side. 'That's okay. It's been ages since I did something silly. It might be invigorating and inspiring actually.'

Now his father finally managed to render Adrien speechless. He got nothing.

'Sir, of course you are welcomed to go with us,' he hear Ladybug chirp sweetly. The innocent flutter of her lashes reminded him of Marinette again. Boy, those two could literally be sisters. 'But wouldn't it be awkward for you if you were the only person without any costume?'

Brilliant, Adrien thought. His Lady was brilliant.

'Ah,' Gabriel frowned, but soon his face brightened once again. 'If you two could give me just five minutes, I'm sure I can find something – ahaha – _suit_ able for this occasion. I am a fashion mogul after all.'

'I… I… I…' Ladybug stammered, but Adrien's father was already out of the room, presumably to find a Halloween costume. Adrien cast a glance at the windows, checking out the sky for flying pigs, but he didn't spot any.

'Did he just-' he asked instead.

'Yes, I think he did,' Ladybug nodded. 'I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I should just go,' she turned to the window.

'Wait!' As much of a surprise as her visit had been, he didn't want her to leave just yet. Adrien put a hand on her shoulder. 'Maybe you could go with us?'

The heroine stumbled. 'This is a really bad idea.'

'I know,' he sighed. 'I hope my friend Marinette won't get into trouble over this.'

'Ma-ma-marinette?' she stuttered. 'You really think she might?'

'Well, we just lied to my father,' the boy pointed out. 'He can be difficult sometimes. Most of the time actually. But you're right. This is a bad idea. Go,' he added motioning to the window.

Ladybug hummed, eyes skipping from the night sky to Adrien and back. 'When he doesn't find Marinette here in a few minutes,' she said slowly, 'he might be disappointed.'

'Don't worry,' he replied in what he hoped was a comforting tone. 'I'll think of something.'

'Maybe I could…'

'Yes?'

'Maybe I could stay a bit longer and then excuse myself somewhere on the way?' she ventured and he couldn't hide the gigawatt smile lighting his face even if he tried.

'Thank you!' he beamed.

'The pleasure is all mine,' Ladybug bowed with her hand on her heart.

'Maybe you'd like to sit down,' Adrien invited her to the sofa. 'This can take a while.'

Soon she was seated next to him and giggled under her breath. As the host, he felt he should provide her with some entertainment. Luckily he knew the way to a girl's heart.

'Ladybug? Do you know why skeletons have no self esteem?'

'W-why?' his guest choked out in surprise.

'Because they have no body to love,' Adrien flashed her his best model grin.

'I changed my mind. I really should go,' Ladybug groaned, but her eyes lit with amusement. Emboldened by her reaction he racked his brain for another joke.

'Hey boo-tiful?'

'I swear I'm leaving right now.'

'I bet you don't know why do ghosts like to ride in elevators?' he quipped.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, 'It raises their spirit?

* * *

Gabriel rushed to his room in order to find a costume for himself. He didn't have the opportunity to come closer to Adrien's friend but he still was almost sure even the most talented seamstress wouldn't have been able to sew a suit like that. It would look 100% real if it wasn't for those hideous pumpkins bobbing on her head. Either mademoiselle Marinette had a magical pair of hands on her, or that wasn't his son's classmate, but Ladybug herself he had caught in Adrien's room. Once again he congratulated himself on keeping the sinister chuckle inside. It would be too much of a cliché if he just dashed through cold empty corridors cackling to himself.

Suddenly he realized he had been so caught up in the thought of having his arch enemy inside the mansion, he totally forgot to ask how on earth did "mademoiselle Marinette" get there. He most certainly hadn't let her in. So unless it had been Nathalie, and the girl spend the best part of the afternoon with Adrien, she either could walk through walls or entered via window. Which, he was almost sure, had been opened, when he took the costume to Adrien.

Gabriel hissed. That Ladybug theory seemed more and more plausible. He had to hurry up if he wanted to tag along with them. But in order to do so he had to knock out an outfit good enough for the owner of _Gabriel_. He briefly considered going with might-be-Ladybug's trick and just transforming into his alter ego. But he quickly dismissed the idea. First of all, no one but Nathalie knew how Hawk Moth actually looked like, so he couldn't really explain the costume, and second – that silver hood Nooroo made him wear wasn't in the least flattering. He would rather die than show a bald scalp to the world and have it associated with his person.

As he reached his dressing room it occurred to him that the task of finding a costume might not be as easy as he initially thought. He stared at the racks full of red dress pants and cream jackets and for the first time in long years he cursed himself for making the visionary decisions to simplify his wardrobe choices.

Still there had to be _something_ there that with a few adjustments could pass as a costume?

The intercom buzzed and he absently pressed the button to let the person in. A quick glance to the screen had him freeze when he saw a tall figure clad in black entering the yard. Long leather tail trailed after the guest. Gabriel grabbed the controller and zoomed in on the security feed. It took a few seconds of frantic fiddling with the keys but he managed to catch a glimpse of glasses over the black mask and skin underneath that was way darker than Chat's. The designer slumped in relief. This wasn't a superhero reunion at Agreste mansion, this was just that obnoxious DJ who claimed to be his son's best friend. Well, tonight Gabriel was going to let him live. He had more important things to do now.

'Halloween! In France!', he muttered under his breath. 'That's globalization for you.'

* * *

Nino had been waiting in front of Agreste mansion for what seemed like ages, freezing his tail off in the last evening of October. He wasn't particularly keen on going inside, especially in this feline attire, but Adrien kept ignoring his texts and they were running out of time if they were still going to do a bit of trick-or-treat before attending Juleka's party. That's why he decided to risk using the doorbell. He was more than surprised when the gate lock buzzed instantly, as he was expecting that strange camera thing to pop out of the wall to x-ray his guts.

Adrien's friend shrugged and went inside. The house was poorly lit but quiet as usual. Nino directed his steps to his friend's room, not eager to encounter the older Agreste. He was about to knock on the door, when he hesitated upon hearing a girl's voice together with Adrien's. Having guests could justify the earlier lack of response and if those guests were female, bros' code advised full absolution.

He almost gave up and decided to return to the gates when he heard Adrien make a joke so corny, Nino could swear the varnish on the door peeled a little out of sheer embarrassment. He had to save his buddy's honor, especially if a lady was concerned. He braced himself for the worst Halloween puns France had witnessed and entered.

At Adrien's couch two Ladybugs were chatting happily. One of them was Adrien, Nino was sure of that. He helped his friend commission the costume three weeks prior. But the other person he couldn't see. From behind she looked a lot like Marinette, yet he knew for a fact that Marinette was going to dress as Wonder Woman tonight, a feat that warmed the blood of most of the boys in their class. It was an understandment, they were all eagerly awaiting Juleka's party.

'Hey, dude! Hi, um…' Nino cleared his throat in hope the second Ladybug would turn around and he would know who she was. 'Whoah!' he exclaimed, when the person complied to his wishes. 'Who are you? You can't be really… _her_ , can you?'

Adrien cast a nervous look at his friend and licked his lips. 'Nino, I swear, I will explain everything later,' he said in his best pleading kitty voice. Even Ladybug eyed him curiously. 'My father is going to be here any moment now, so please, for now just pretend this is Marinette cosplaying for Ladybug, okay?' the blond blurted out all that on just one exhale.

'B-b-but-' Nino started and wasn't able to finish as he heard a deep voice just behind his back.

'Aw you weady to gow?' Gabriel Agreste asked from the door. At least Nino thought it was Adrien's father. He hadn't seen a lot of the man before, but he was sure he'd never witnessed him wearing anything different than his candy-cane combo. Now Monsieur Agreste was sporting a black, form fitting suit with a red vest. He completed this look with a dark cape. His shoes were black too and polished up to the point where they reflected every beam of light and could as well compete with the half moon giving its best outside.

When the designer entered the room, Nino heard two gasps from the couch. The boy was too startled to breathe or he would have gasped too. Just a few long strides were enough to make the cape, that was apparently lined with red silk, billow dramatically in the gust of wind. For a second Nino wondered how on earth did Gabriel pull that trick off, but then he remembered the opened window. When the man left the door ajar, he must have caused a draught. The boy wondered, if he did this on purpose or did he just had a knack for theatrics. He surely went overboard with makeup as Nino spied a generous amount of shades under his eyes and lines that could only be eyeliner around the lids. Add in false vampire canines visible over his lower lip and Nino's thoughts ran straight to Transylvania.

Monsieur Agreste gazed at the two Ladybugs and at Nino Noir and muttered something under his breath. Nino wasn't sure what that was, because he could make out only two words "time" and "break", none of which made any sense in the context.

'G-g-great costume, sir,' unidentified Ladybug cosplayer stammered out.

'Senk you, mademoiselle,' Adrien's father replied stiffly, with as much dignity as his false teeth allowed. 'Now I bewieve we wewe about to weave?'

'Wait,' Nino finally caught up with reality, 'you're going with us?!' he exclaimed, and that little bit responsible for his survival added instantly, 'Sir?!'

'Ah, yes,' Adrien interjected grabbing Nino's hand and turning away from monsieur Agreste. 'Father is looking for some vigor and inspiration,' his brow was practically vibrating with all the frantic quirking Adrien was flashing him with.

'O - k a y?' Nino drawled, trying to decide if there was even a single sane person in the Agreste mansion that evening. 'C o o l,' he said, and that little bit keen on living to see the next day automatically added, 'Sir!'

He sighed watching Agresferatu and two Ladybugs clearing the room. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

 _AN: Let me remind you this author really appreciates your reviews, favs and follows. They are my main motivation for writing. I'd love to hear what you think, even if it's just enthusiastic key smashing :)_

 _Check out my other stories and visit me on_ _tumblr_ _(perditaalottachocolate-blog). I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content, A LOT of spoilers lately ;)_


End file.
